mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Apocalipse e o desafio dos métodos de interpretação
O Apocalipse tem sido estudado de acordo com quatro metodologias de interpretação: preterismo, futurismo, idealismo e historicismo, ou uma combinação delas. Analisemos cada uma a seguir: Preterismo Os preteristas acreditam que o Apocalipse se restringe ao primeiro século. Dessa forma, as perseguições imperiais romanas seriam o único objeto de preocupação do autor do livro. Nas notas da Bíblia de Jerusalém, por exemplo, Babilônia representa a “Roma idólatra”, e as sete cabeças de Apocalipse 17 representam sete imperadores romanos.¹ No preterismo, o Apocalipse se distancia tanto da história cristã quanto do leitor atual. Futurismo Por sua vez, os futuristas têm no Apocalipse um livro essencialmente escatológico, tratando dos eventos mais iminentes à segunda vinda de Cristo.² Esse método de interpretação ganhou gradativamente a adesão de protestantes, evangélicos e de pentecostais, após a propagação do dispensacionalismo desde o século 19. Segundo essa doutrina recente, Deus salva a humanidade de formas diferentes nas diversas “dispensações” (do grego, oikonomia, literalmente, “lei/administração da casa”, 1 Coríntios 9:17), referindo-se a diferentes formas de Deus atuar no mundo. Em cada dispensação o Senhor se revela de uma forma e a humanidade é testada em sua resposta a essa ação. Em cada dispensação, a humanidade falha, e Deus inicia um novo ciclo. No dispensacionalismo há uma dicotomia entre Israel e a igreja. A igreja surge como um parêntese em relação ao plano divino para Israel – um tipo de “plano B”. Na segunda vinda de Cristo (invisível para o mundo), ocorre o chamado “arrebatamento secreto” dos cristãos, enquanto os judeus e os demais permanecem na terra e passam por sete anos de tribulação, durante os quais ainda são testados, até que o reino de Deus seja estabelecido definitivamente. A doutrina do arrebatamento secreto foi criada por John Nelson Darby por volta de 1830 e se difundiu no século 20 graças à Scofield Reference Bible, lançada em 1909. Essa maneira de interpretar o Apocalipse é o mote da série de livros e filmes Ninguém será Deixado para Trás (Left Behind), de Tim LaHaye e Hal Lindsey. Porém, é importante lembrar que “todo dispensacionalista é futurista, mas nem todo futurista é dispensacionalista”.³ Os futuristas críticos do dispensacionalismo creem no milenarismo clássico, segundo o qual não há dispensações nem distinção entre Israel e a igreja cristã em relação aos eventos finais.4 Porém, de uma forma ou de outra, no futurismo, a “principal objeção… é que remove do livro qualquer contexto histórico” 5 , e “o Apocalipse se torna relevante apenas para a última geração do tempo do fim”.6 Frutos da Contrarreforma Muitos nem desconfiam que tanto o futurismo quanto o preterismo se originaram na Contrarreforma, por meio dos jesuítas espanhóis Luis de Alcázar (1554-1613) e Francisco Ribera (1537-1591). Em seu livro Vestigatio arcani sensus in Apocalypsi, publicado postumamente em 1614, Alcázar defendia que o anticristo havia sido um imperador romano que governou no primeiro século. Ribera propôs em seu comentário bíblico sobre o Apocalipse, intitulado Sacrum Beati Ioannis Apostoli, & Evangelistiae Apocalypsin Commentarij, de 1585, que o anticristo seria um judeu que reinaria em Jerusalém num futuro distante.7 Para ele, somente os primeiros capítulos do Apocalipse lidavam com a Roma antiga, enquanto os demais seriam puramente escatológicos, assim como os futuristas afirmam atualmente. Essas maneiras de se interpretar foram construídas para se combater os pregadores da Reforma, que identificavam o papado como o anticristo profetizado na Bíblia.8 Segundo o apóstolo Paulo, um poder se levantaria ainda no futuro a partir de seu tempo, o qual se tornaria “objeto de culto, a ponto de assentar-se no santuário de Deus, ostentando-se como se fosse o próprio Deus” (2 Tessalonicenses 2:4). Esse poder surgiria de um processo de apostasia do cristianismo (v. 3) e só seria destruído na volta de Jesus (v. 8). Nos ensinos de Jesus, este seria o mesmo poder blasfemo e perseguidor predito por Daniel (Mateus 24:15; Daniel 7:24-26). Com o futurismo e o preterismo da Contrarreforma, as atrocidades da igreja romana antes, durante e depois da Idade Média escapam ilesas na interpretação de Daniel e do Apocalipse. Enquanto o futurismo foi adotado pelo mundo evangélico, o preterismo foi abraçado pelas igrejas e universidades protestantes liberais, fazendo-os perder de vista o passado e o que está escrito sobre o futuro (Apocalipse 13:3, 5-8). Idealismo Diferentemente das outras correntes de interpretação, o idealismo não encontra no Apocalipse nenhuma ligação com fatos históricos. Para os idealistas, o livro apresenta uma descrição simbólica da luta entre o bem e o mal, que não se aplica a nenhum período histórico. Restariam apenas uma “verdade ética e princípios que se aplicam a crentes em qualquer período da história”.9 É, portanto, fruto de uma abordagem mais humanista e pós-moderna da Bíblia, centrada no leitor. Historicismo Por fim, temos o historicismo. Segundo essa corrente de interpretação, profecias se cumpriram no passado, algumas se cumprem no presente e outras se cumprirão no futuro. LeRoy Edwin Froom o definiu como “o cumprimento progressivo e contínuo da profecia, numa sequência ininterrupta, dos dias de Daniel e o tempo de João, até o segundo advento e o fim do tempo.”10 Nos livros apocalípticos, percebe-se que o cumprimento das profecias se dá ao longo da história, culminando no estabelecimento do reino de Deus. Em Daniel, quatro impérios se sucedem, começando por Babilônia (neobabilônico), seguido pela “Grécia” (macedônico), “Medo-Pérsia” e Roma, dando lugar a “reinos” divididos, até que o reino de Deus seja estabelecido (cap. 2 e 7). Entretanto, essas profecias também contemplam fatos que se cumpririam em tempos “mui distantes”, do ponto de vista de Daniel, ou seja, nos “últimos dias” (Daniel 8:26; 10:14). No Apocalipse, a perspectiva do processo histórico é notada na primeira metade do livro (cap. 1-11), em que as três séries (igrejas, selos e trombetas) se estendem dos dias de João à volta de Jesus. Seguindo o princípio do paralelismo de Daniel, em que os quatro metais da estátua do capítulo 2 correspondem aos quatro animais do capítulo 7, essas três séries apontam para a ação divina sobre a igreja e seus antagonistas ao longo da história. Não é à toa que cada uma das três séries se encerra, apontando direta ou indiretamente para a volta de Jesus. A segunda metade do livro (12-22), mais escatológica, apresenta um conflito iniciado no Céu e definido na cruz (Apocalipse 12:4-12) que tem seu desfecho nos últimos dias, com a participação de diferentes agentes divinos e satânicos. Ou seja, demonstra a ação divina no passado com seus reflexos decisivos sobre o presente e o futuro da humanidade. No historicismo, portanto, as ações divinas, as contrafações de Satanás e as respostas humanas são apresentadas numa linha contínua até a redenção final. Dessa forma, tanto o Apocalipse como Daniel, parecem cumprir seu papel como livros universais, com informações relevantes para todas as eras, desde sua composição. No historicismo, portanto, o passado não foi esquecido. Pelo contrário, serve para avalizar as profecias ainda não cumpridas. É por esse método que os adventistas estudam o Apocalipse desde meados do século 19 e foram fortalecidos pela compreensão de que o mundo iria de mal a pior, enquanto a cultura enxergava um futuro brilhante na chamada belle époque. É graças a esse sólido método de interpretação atestado por Jesus, pelos autores bíblicos, escritores antigos e pelos reformadores que os adventistas identificam as profecias sobre a apostasia cristã, o golpe “mortal” sobre o papado e seu ressurgimento, a dominância de uma superpotência global e a disseminação do espiritismo. Isso não significa que os adventistas sejam melhores do que outros estudiosos da Bíblia, mas que somente um estudo consciencioso, guiado pelo Espírito Santo e fundamentado em sólidos princípios de interpretação pode levar a uma compreensão mais harmoniosa e plena de Daniel e do Apocalipse. Equipe Biblia.com.br Referências Referências: ¹ Bíblia de Jerusalém. Nova edição revista e ampliada. São Paulo: Paulus, 2002, p. 2159. ² “Futurist interpretation”. Bible Study Tools''. Disponível em: biblestudytools.com ³ Ibid. 4Ibid. 5Russel N. Champlin, ''O Novo Testamento Interpretado Versículo por Versículo. ''São Paulo: Editora Hagnos, 2002, vol. 6, p. 362. 6 Ranko Stefanovic. ''Revelation of Jesus Christ. ''Berrien Springs, MI:Andrews University Press, 2a edição, 2009, p. 12. 7 Francis D. Nichol (ed.). ''Comentario Biblico Adventista Del Septimo Día. Buenos Aires: Associacion Casa Editora Sudamericana, 1996, p. 109. 8 Ibid. 9 Stefanovic, p. 12. 10 E. Froom, The Prophetic Faith of Our Fathers . Washington, D.C.: Review and Herald Publishing Association , 1950, vol. 1, p. 22, 23. Em: Hans K. LaRondelle, “The heart of historicism”, Ministry Magazine, setembro de 2005. Disponível em:MINISTRYMAGAZINE.ORG/ARCHIVE/2005/09/THE-HEART-OF-HISTORICISM http://biblia.com.br/artigos/apocalipse-e-o-desafio-dos-metodos-de-interpretacao/